worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Yūma Kuga/Image Gallery
Manga Designs Yuma infobox.png|Yūma's C-Class Trigger mode. Color Manga Chapter 001.jpg|On the cover of Chapter 1. Chapter 002.jpg|On the cover of Chapter 2. Chapter 009.png|On the cover of Chapter 9. Chapter 019.png|On the cover of Chapter 19. Chapter 023.png|On the cover of Chapter 23. Chapter 028.jpg|On the cover of Chapter 28. Chapter 036.jpg|On cover of Chapter 36. Chapter 047.jpg|On the cover of Chapter 47. Chapter 051.jpg|On the cover of Chapter 51. Chapter 062.jpg|On the cover of Chapter 62. Chapter 063.jpg|On the Character Popularity Poll in Chapter 63. Chapter 076.jpeg|On the cover of Chapter 76 Chapter 104.jpg|On the cover of Chapter 104 WT 145.jpg|On the cover of Chapter 145 Official Art Volume 01.png|On the cover of Volume 1. Volume 1 full.jpg|Full Cover. Volume 1 English.jpg|On the English cover of Volume 1. Volume 10.jpg|On the cover of Volume 10. WSJ 11,2013.jpg|On WSJ Issue 11, 2013 WSJ 15,2014.jpg|On WSJ Issue 15, 2014 WSJ 28,2014.jpg|On WSJ Issue 28, 2014 WSJ 44,2014.jpg|On WSJ Issue 44, 2014 WSJ 27,2105.jpg|On WSJ Issue 27, 2015 Bbf.jpg|On the cover of Border Briefing File WSJ 26,2016.jpg|On the cover of WSJ Issue 26, 2016 Manga Pages Yuma.png|Introducing himself in Chapter 1. Broke_trigger.png|Using Osamu's Raygust. Quadra_Bolt.png|Using Anchor + Bolt Quadra. File:Yuma.jpg|Talking to Chika. Rad.jpg|With a Rad in Chapter 11. Uma.png|Yūma wearing his hoodie, in Chapter 13. Chapter_17.png|On Chapter 17 Chapter_20.png|Yūma 4 years before the beginning of the series (Chapter 20). Yuma1.jpg|After battling Kirie Konami in Chapter 23. -_World_Trigger_Summer_Bangaihen_-.png WT Volume 5 Extra.jpg|Volume 5 Extra File:Bangaihen2.jpg Chapter 032.jpg|On the cover of Chapter 32. WT_38.jpg|With Tokieda in Chapter 38. File:WT_40.jpg|Before battling Midorikawa in Chapter 40. Chapter 064.jpg|Fighting Viza in Chapter 64 Tamakoma_Second.jpg|Mikumo Unit B-Class (Chapter 88). Yuma Manga.png|Yūma's new B-Class uniform (Chapter 88). File:WT_93.jpg|In Chapter 93. World Trigger 94.jpg|On Chapter 94. WT_96.jpg|During the Round 3 match in Chapter 96. WT_112.jpg|As Osamu and Inukai battle in the Round 4 match (Chapter 112). WT_114.jpg|Yūma vs. the other Attackers in the Round 4 match (Chapter 114). WT 115.jpg|Fighting Kageura in Chapter 115 Hound (Ninomiya).jpg|Facing Ninomiya in Chapter 115 WT 120.jpg|Listening to Enedra in Chapter 120 WT 137.jpg|Listening to Osamu in Chapter 137 WT 138.jpg|Facing Katori in Chapter 138 WT 139.jpg|Chasing Katori Unit in Chapter 139 Yūma (Shield manga).png Bagworm (Yūma).png Teruya Hound.png Kakizaki Kogetsu2.png WT 142.jpg WT 143.jpg Grasshopper catapult.jpg Anime Designs Kuga01.png Kuga02.png Yuma anime.png Official Art File:C00679db.jpg Anime_Key_Visual.jpg kv.jpg Animedia 2014-10 Artwork.jpg|On Animedia Issue 10, 2014 (October). Otomedia 2014-10 Artwork.jpg|On Otomedia Issue 10, 2014 (October). Animedia 2014-11 Artwork.jpg|On Animedia Issue 11, 2014 (November). Animedia Feb, 2016.jpg|On Animedia Issue 02, 2016 (February). BR Volume 1.jpg|On the DVD/Blu-ray Volume 1 cover. BD Volume 1.jpg|On the Blu-ray Volume 1 Limited Edition cover. Egao no Riyū. Girigiri (Regular B).jpg|On Egao no Riyū./Girigiri's cover (Regular Edition B). Egao no Riyū. Girigiri (Limited B).jpg|On Egao no Riyū./Girigiri's cover (Limited Edition B). Ashita no Hikari (Anime).jpg|On Ashita no Hikari's cover (Anime Edition). Dream Trigger (anime).jpg|On Dream Trigger's cover (Anime Edition). WT OST.jpg Screenshots Yuma Anime.jpg|Episode 1. Chika Amatori's Side Effect.jpg|With Chika in Episode 6. Miwa Unit's Attack.jpg|Fighting Miwa Unit in Episode 7. Black Trigger.jpg|With Jin in Episode 8 Tamakoma's A-Class Members.jpg Tamakoma_Branch_episode.jpg|In Episode 10. The Determination of Each One.jpg|Mikumo Unit's formation (Episode 11. Official Border Enlistment.jpg|In Episode 17 Rank Battle! Midorikawa's Plan.jpg|In Episode 19 Clash! Yuma vs. Midorikawa.jpg|In Episode 20 Fierce Combat! The Battle of The Best.jpg|Defeating Visa with his normal body in Episode 34. Hero_and_Partner.jpg|In Episode 37. The_B-Class_Rank_Battles_Begin.jpg|Battling Yoshizato Unit in Episode 38. Start-Up! Mikumo Unit.jpg|Yūma's, Chika's and Osamu's matching B-rank uniforms in Episode 40. Yūma (Bagworm).jpg Episode_41.png|Dashing at Arafune using the Grasshopper (Episode 41). Yuma_vs_Murakami.jpg|Fighting Murakami in Episode 42. Yūma_vs._Murakami_vs._Kumagai.jpg|Yūma vs. Murakami vs. Kumagai (Episode 45). Murakami_vs_Yūma.jpg|Fighting Murakami in Episode 46. Sample Screenshot 47.jpg|Meeting Nasu Unit after their match, in Episode 47. Sample_Screenshot_48.jpg|Commemorating their victory (Episode 48) Sample_Screenshot_49.jpg|Facing Xeno (Episode 49) Mikumo and Ergates.jpg|In Episode 50 Sample Screenshot 52.jpg|In Episode 52 Sample Screenshot 54.jpg|In Episode 54 Sample Screenshot 58.jpg|In Episode 58 Sample Screenshot 59.jpg|In Episode 59 Sample Screenshot 63.jpg|In Episode 63 Sample Screenshot 64.jpg|In Episode 64 Sample Screenshot 65.jpg|In Episode 65 Mikumo Unit (anime).jpg Sample Screenshot 69.jpg|In Episode 69 Kogetsu (Okudera).jpg Shield (Okudera).jpg Tsuji Senkuu anime.png Yūma (Shield).jpg Sample Screenshot 70.jpg|In Episode 70 Sample Screenshot 71.jpg|In Episode 71 Sample Screenshot 73.jpg|In Episode 73 Animated Gifs Yuma_boost.gif|Using Boost. World-Trigger-CM-1.gif|Revealing he's a Neighbor in episode 1 (originally from the CM). Yuma_recovery.gif|Recovering after being hit by a car (episode 2). Yuma_Raygust.gif|Using Osamu's Raygust. Jin Kuga Mikumo.gif Yosuke_Spear.gif|Dodging Yoneya's spear attack (episode 7). Miwa_Kogetsu.gif|Defending from Miwa's Kogetsu attack (episode 7). Yuma_vs_Miwa_Unit.gif|Fighting Miwa Unit (episode 7). Yuma-0.gif|Using Anchor + Bolt Quadra (episode 8). Yuma_Unknown_Trigger.gif|Yūma 4 years before the beginning of the series (episode 10). Yuma_Scorpion_C-Class.gif|Training with Konami in episode 12. Yuma_Lie_Detector.gif|Seeing past Midorikawa's lies (episode 20). Yuma_Dual_Scorpion.gif|Using two Scorpions. Yuma Dodge.gif|Yūma dodges Organon's attacks. Organon's_Power.gif|Bisected by Viza. Yuma Grasshopper.gif|Dodging Tsutsumi's attacks with Grasshopper (episode 41). Yuma x Kou x Kuma.gif|Battling Murakami and Kumagai (episode 46). Yuma vs Murakami.gif|Battling Murakami (episode 46). Kogetsu (Koarai).gif|Battling Okudera and Koarai. Kuga Boost Double.gif|Boost Double Kuga Bound Double.gif|Bound Double Kuga Bound Sesta.gif|Bound Sesta Kuga Chain1.gif|Chain Shun vs Kuga0.gif|Yuma vs Shun Other Promotional Artwork Yuma_and_Osamu.png Volume_1_poster.jpg|On the Volume 1 Poster BonchiAge_x_World_Trigger.jpg|BonchiAge × World Trigger Package01.png Wallpapers December 2013 Calendar.jpg|On the December 2013 Calendar February 2014 Calendar.jpg|On the February 2014 Calendar Main_Characters.jpg Mikumo_Unit.jpg Yuma School Uniform.jpg|Yūma in his school uniform. Neighbor_Yuma.jpg|Yūma in Black Trigger Mode. Yuuma C-Class.jpg|Yūma's C-Class Trigger mode. Other Boost_-_Double_-_Strength.gif|In the vomic. Site Navigation Category:Image Gallery Category:Yūma Kuga Images Category:Yūma Kuga